


I'm Gonna Scare Him

by FruityTootyMarvelBooty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Beefy Bucky Barnes, Brock Rumlow is an asshole, Bruises, Bucky and Natasha are the best, Crush at First Sight, Domestic Violence, Fluff, I'm just gonna scare him is all, It's not Stevie's fault, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving On, Oh I'm gonna go kill Brock wanna come with?, Physical Abuse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityTootyMarvelBooty/pseuds/FruityTootyMarvelBooty
Summary: When Steve calls Bucky and tells him his boyfriend Brock hurt him, it's Bucky to the rescue.





	I'm Gonna Scare Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I did the new one shot, so here's another one :). And I hope the new chapters for BTSOT as well :).

Bucky was a little bummed that Steve couldn't make it for movie night at Bucky's place. His jerk off of a boyfriend Brock Rumlow wanted to him to stay at his place tonight, so that's why Steve isn't here. 

He's never liked Brock. From the moment his eyes landed on the guy, everything in the brunettes head just screamed _**DOUCHEBAG!!**_ His clothes, his hair, he looked almost like a Jersey Shore reject. But he seemed to make his best friend happy, so he's rolled with it.

They've been dating for a few months, and he's envious of the guy. Though Steve doesn't know it, but Bucky's had the biggest crush on him since they day they met. They've been best friends for years, and everyone would assume they're dating just cause they're so close.

Bucky sure doesn't mind it, and sometimes he prays Brock fucks up and Steve dumps his ass so he could be better for the blond. Little did he know that chance would actually come.

 

***************************

 

"Don't you hog that fuckin' popcorn Romanov, I don't wanna have to use deadly force." Bucky said while Natasha was in his kitchen. 

She chuckled and said "Yeah, I'd like to see you try " 

They playfully went back and forth at each other in English and in Russian, when the brunettes phone rang. She asked "Whose that?" And when Bucky checked, he saw it was Steve 

He smiled and answered. "Hey Steve, what's up?"

The other line was quiet for a minute and the brunette asked "Steve? Hello?"

He then heard a sniffle on the other end and he said "H-Hey, Buck. Sorry, I'm uh, I just needed to talk to you."

Bucky said "Of course, Stevie...Are you okay?"

"U-Um, no...Brock and I started fighting and he...He hit me."

The brunette felt his body heat up. Just imagining that asshole hitting his best friend, he was livid. So angry, it's almost murderous. He was quick on his feet and asked "Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom."

"And where's he at?"

"He left. I don't know when he'll be back, and he took my car and the keys to his truck."

The brunette shook his head and said "I'll be over as soon as I can. Lock yourself in the bathroom, do not come out for anyone that isn't me."

"I have to door locked, and o-okay. Just hurry, okay?"

"I will, just hang on, Stevie." He hung up, and quickly pulled his shoes on, and Natasha stepped out of the kitchen. 

"What happened? What are you doing?"

He pulled his jacket on and grabbed his keys. "Steve's hurt, the sonuvabitch hit him. I'm goin' over there to get Steve, you comin'??"

She nodded and said "Yep." Setting the popcorn down on the counter.

 

***************************

 

Bucky was gripping the steering wheel so tight, he could hear it creaking from it. If he saw that bastard even _once_ right now, he would have to have a very good reason not to send him straight to the closest morgue.

When they reached the apartment complex where Brock lives, he parked the car and they got out. Natasha quickly grabbed his arm and said "Wait." 

He looked at her and she asked "What are you gonna do?"

He clenched his jaw and said "If he shows up again, I'm gonna scare him. Just a little. C'mon." 

 

***************************

 

He remembered Steve once gave him a copy of Brock's house key, without the assholes knowledge. Just in case anything were to happen. Once he got the door unlocked he rushed in, calling out for Steve.

"Bucky?" He heard the blond call out. "I'm here!"

The brunette rushed over to where the sound originated and the blond opened the door. His heart sank at the sight of his best friend.

Around Steve's mouth was red and rapidly swelling, the bruise was also spread out along his cheek. His lip was busted, dry blood there and dried blood from his nose bleeding. There was some bruising around one eye, but it wasn't as bad as the others. 

Bucky sighed and said "Fuck Stevie, c'mere." The blond didn't hesitate, quickly moving in and letting the brunette gather him up in his arms, holding him tight while the younger man cried into his shirt. 

"Shh, shhh, it's okay. I got you." He kissed the top of the blonds head and Steve sobbed louder.

"I-It's my fault...He...He's kept accusing me of ch-cheating on him with you or, or with anyone else...I was mad cause I-I wanted to hang out with you guys...He told asked me if I only wanted to go s-so I could fuck you...I got so _sick of it_ a-and said "You know what, maybe I should!"...I shouldn't have said that, I should've just kept my mouth shut, it's all my fault!"

The brunette shook his head and said "No...No Stevie, this isn't your fault...How long ago did he leave?"

Steve shrugged and said "Half an hour...I was afraid to call, but...I had to."

Bucky nodded and said "Hey, hey look at me." He gently made Steve look at him, being as gentle as he could, but the blond still winced. His eyes were sad when they're usually so full of life, and it broke the brunettes heart.

"Did he get you anywhere else?"

Steve shook his head and said "No...He slammed me up against the wall a couple times though.."

"This the first time he's done this?"

He nodded and said "Yes." And Bucky knew he wasn't lying. 

The older man nodded and that's when they both heard Brock's voice. "Steve?? The fuck you coin' over here??" They heard Natasha cussing him out, switching from English to Russian, and it sounded like she hit him.

" _Fuck!_ You bitch! You fuckin' whore, who do you think you're fuckin' with?!" And Bucky felt like he just blacked out. Before Steve could stop him, the brunette marched down the hall and when his eyes landed on Brock, he just saw red.

 _"HEY!_ " He yelled, getting Brock's attention. 

Rumlow rolled his eyes and said "Great. You know what, why don't you just mind your own damn buis-" but got cut off by Bucky right hooking him. He thought he heard a crunch, but he didn't care. 

Brock groaned and Bucky hit him again, before saying "Yeah. Yeah, ain't so fun now, is it motherfucker??" He grabbed the older man and threw him up against the wall. Brock struggled to fight back, but Bucky kept hitting him.

Steve yelled "Buck! Buck stop, you'll kill him!" 

Bucky stopped and looked back at Steve and swallowed. He grabbed Brock by the throat and forced him to look at him. "You listen to me." He hissed. "Be grateful that that little guy is the only reason I won't be in a jail cell, and you won't be in the fucking ground...But don't tempt me. You won't ever see Steve again. You ever try to see him, talk to him, or even think about him again...I'll make sure that happens. Am I clear?"

The older man nodded and then he looked back at Steve. He said "C'mon, Stevie." And they left.

 

***************************

 

They went back to Bucky's and Steve sat curled up next to the brunette on the couch, with Natasha on his other side. Steve had to tell the brunette over and over that he didn't wanna go to the hospital, and that he would be fine, but Bucky wouldn't have it. The doctor checked him out and he'll be pressing charges on Brock.

Steve shook his head and said "I should've dumped him a long time ago...Don't know what I ever saw in him.."

Bucky smiled and said "Well...Maybe this time you'll find a better guy.." 

The blond nodded and looked up at the brunette through his lashes. "What do you mean? Don't I already got one?"

Bucky chuckled and asked "What?" 

The blond smiled a little, but not enough to open up his busted lip again and said "Has it not been painfully obvious that I've had the biggest crush on you, since forever?"

The brunette nodded and said "I know, but...Didn't wanna make things uncomfortable."

Steve chuckled and said "Nothin's gonna change, Buck...I'd rather have you than anyone else at this point. Out of all the relationships I had, I was always happiest with you than them, anyways."

The brunette smiled and said "Yeah, me too. I love you, Punk." He missed the top of his head and sighed. 

"Love you too, Jerk. I'd kiss you, but my lip still hurts."

They laughed and Bucky said "Well I don't mind waitin'."


End file.
